


Wedding in Japan

by Cockapoo_Skye



Series: Wedding in Japan [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: 2014, Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Old Friends, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Re-upload, old fic, willumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: Odd was invited to Yumi and Ulrich's Wedding, what makes William sad, cause he still has feelings for her. Odd bought for himself and William flight tickets and they went to Tokyo and they were in the same plane as Yumi. Yumi and William missed the second plane to Tokyo and they had to find a cheaper way to go to Tokyo and during the trip they fell in love.Fanfic from my old account. (Revealed back in 2014)





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written a long time ago (Year 2014) and I published it here, for the fans, that loved these fics.

Some years ago the warriors of Lyoko did defeat the malicious virus XANA. They were all happy, mostly Aelita. Aelita was happy, that her long-lost mother Anthea was back and they did spent a lot of time together. Aelita started to date Jeremie with 19 years. Jeremie is studying to become a computer scientist and has really good luck at it. Ulrich and Yumi were happy for being together and when they were almost 20 years old, Ulrich decided to make a proposal to Yumi and she agreed to marry him. And what about William and Odd? They live both in a house with eight apartments. Williams apartment was next to Odds apartment. Both are still single and when they are not at work, they spent the time together and play video games, do sport or just hang up together. Odd is liking the life how it is, but William, well he still loves Yumi and he did never forget, how Ulrich and Yumi became Girlfriend and Boyfriend. He only wishes Yumi and he could stay together. But one day, the fate changed ideas...

 

At one beautiful sunny Sunday morning William came out of his apartment and went to his mailbox. He wore black shoes, a black T-shirt with a white skull on it and blue pants.

 

He open the mailbox and took the letters out and closed the mailbox. He checked all the letters he had become.

 

"Good morning William!" Greeted Odd and walked to the him.

 

"Morning Odd" Greeted William back and looked to him opening the mailbox.

 

"What did you got, I got bills to pay." Said William.

 

"Well, lets see" Odd took letters from his mailbox and read them."

 

"Bills, Bills, Bills, Bills. Hey what's that?" Asked Odd.

 

"Can I show it?" Asked William. Odd gave him the letter.

 

"Hum, isn't Yumi's father called Takeho Ishiyama?" Asked William.

 

"Hum, I think yes. Open it, open it." Said Odd curious. William opens the letter.

 

"This is an invitation to a wedding."

 

"Cool, read it"

 

_"Dear Odd Della Robbia. You're invited to celebrate the wedding of Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern. On Tuesday morning at June the 17th at 9`O Clock in the Tokyo Baptist Church in Shibuya. After the wedding we go to a big house were we can celebrate their wedding._

 

_Please answer this until the 10 June, if you come. You can also bring a guest by choice._

 

 _Friendly Greetings. Ulrich and Yumi._ " Read William and looked to Odd.

 

"They're gonna marry?" Asked Odd.

 

"Yes, it looks like" Said William sad.

 

"But did you get an invitation too?" Asked Odd.

 

"No" Replied William and looked again his letters "They probably wont have me there, because they think maybe, I would try to bring Yumi to fall in love with me."

 

"Yes, you're right" Said Odd looking down.

 

"Well, I go have breakfast, do you want to breakfast with me?" Asked William.

 

"No thanks, I already had breakfast." Said Odd.

 

"Okay" Said William and walked into the house.

 

"Hum" said Odd and read the letter. There was the phone number of Yumi's father and Yumi.

 

"Hum, If I call Yumi and tell her, I bring a guest and she asks, who it is and I say William, she may not let him come, but maybe her dad..." Said Odd to himself. He folded the invitation and walked into the house. "Odd you're a genius"


	2. Surprising Encounter

It was Wednesday morning and Odd was out of the house waiting of William. Later came William with a suitcase and a bag.

 

"I thought you did change your mind" Said Odd.

 

"I had just forget my documents" Said William and put them into his suitcase.

 

"Oh, yes the documents." Said Odd and looked into his suitcase.

 

"There they are" Said Odd. "Can I put my documents in your bag?"

 

"Yes sure" Said William and open the bag.

 

"Thanks, hey the Taxi is here." Said Odd. The Taxi was a white Dodge Caravan.

 

"Hello guys, may I help you?" Asked the Taxi driver and open the backdoor of the Taxi and helped them put the suitcases in.

 

"Thank you Sir" Said William.

 

"So guys, get in the Taxi" Said the Taxi driver and drove them to the Airport.

 

In the airport was Yumi walking along the airport and phoning.

 

"Yes, I have already checked the baggage. The flight is at 9:35. Yes, I call you back, when I'm about to take-off and the flight will have a stop in Moscow, then I have to change the plane. Yes, Okay, Love you sweetheart, Bye"

 

"So lets see" Said Yumi and looked to the departures board. Yumi's must go to Gate 122 in Terminal 2.

 

Meanwhile Odd and William did check the baggage and walked around the Airport searching for their Gate.

 

"Damn, how much gates does this Airport have?" Asked Odd while walking and looking around him for the gates number.

 

"I think we are almost there, here starts the gate 110." Said William.

 

"Oh yes you're right" Said Odd and kept walking.

 

"There it is" Said William and showed him the gate.

 

"Ah Gate 122" Said Odd and look to another board and read it.

 

"Airfrance, Paris to Moscow AF 1986, boarding at 9:35. Identity check at boarding gate."

 

"Look the people are all already staying in a row for the boarding." Said William. "Lets go"

 

"Wow, now that's a long row" Said Odd.

 

"The row starts moving, this will maybe go fast" Said William.

 

"Hey Will, isn't that Yumi there in the front?" Asked Odd and showed him a beautiful Asian girl with black hair, a black shirt, black pants and black shoes, like she did in the school time.

 

"She's prettier than I can remember" Said William and watched her walking into the gate.

 

"Hey!" Exclaimed Odd. "Will?" Said Odd and winked in front of Williams face. "Hey!" Exclaimed Odd louder, until all people started looking to William and Odd.

 

"What?" Asked William. He and Odd looked all people staring at them.

 

"What are you guys looking at?" Asked William and the others stopped watching them.

 

"So what do you want?" Asked William.

 

"It's about Yumi, she goes with the same plane like us"

 

"Yes, but did she see us?"

 

"I don't think so, hey you're not trying to find her in the plane?"

 

"No, of course not. I don't want to have problem with the crew or something else."

 

"Good" Said Odd. "Hey, What would happen If they had a problem with you?"

 

"I don't know, throw me out of the plane?"

 

"haha, that would me funny, if they did that" Said Odd. After some minutes it was Odds turn to give them the boarding card. The woman at the boarding desk smiled at him and rip the part, that she need and gave the other part of the ticket Odd back.

 

"Have a good flight" Said the woman.

 

"Thanks" Said Odd and entered the gate. Then gave William the woman the ticket and became the piece he needed back.

 

"Have a good flight" Said the woman.

 

"Thanks" Said William and entered in the gate.

 

"Hey Will, which seat do you have?" Asked Odd and walked at his side.

 

"Well let me see" Said William and looked at the ticket. "Row 25 Seat C"

 

"I got Seat A"

 

"Same Row?"

 

"Same Row, give me five!" Exclaimed Odd and both high-fived together and kept walking until they stood in front of the door of the plane. In the plane some people were in the way and some people couldn't walk to their seats.

 

"Hey where do you think Yumi will sit?" Asked William.

 

"I don't know, maybe at the upper deck." Said Odd and looked up.

 

"What are you looking?" Asked William. "Oh you can see the upper deck from here."

 

"Wow, that's high" Said Odd and looked down.

 

"Well, it is more high if you were at the upper deck."

 

"I think you're right" Said Odd and walked into the plane.

 

"Bon jour" Said a female flight attendant.

 

"Hi" Said Odd and William. They walked along the corridor of the plane and found the row where they must sit.

 

"Hey there's a woman sitting" Said Odd.

 

"What are you going to do?" Asked William.

 

"See and learn" Said Odd and sat next to her. " Hey girl...."

 

"Odd?" Asked the woman.

 

"Yumi?" Asked Odd.

 

"Yumi?" Asked William.

 

"William?" Asked Yumi.

 

"William?" Asked Odd.

 

"Odd?" Asked William.

 

"William?" Asked Odd.

 

"Hey guys stop, fooling around." Said Yumi. "One question, I didn't invite you to the wedding." Said Yumi to William.

 

"I know, but Odd did invite me to fly with him to Tokyo." Said William. "If you want I sat in a place where you guys can't see me or I say I had an accident and couldn't come to the wedding." Said William.

 

"You can do what you want, but if you try to ruin the wedding of me and Ulrich, I..." Yumi's phones starts ringing. Yumi attends the phone.

 

"Hi Ulrich, Yes I'm fine, I was just talking with Odd, he flies in the same plane like me, yes, okay, I call you when I'm in Moscow and later I tell you about the next plane, yes, yes, okay, thanks, I love you too, bye." Yumi turns the phone off and turns it in the flight mode.

 

Odd and William were already sitting.

 

"Oh, you guys are already sitting, did you guys turn up your phones.

 

"Yes" Said William.

 

"I have it on flight mode" Said Odd.

 

"Hey how long takes the flight to Moscow?" Asked William.

 

"I don't know" Said Odd.

 

"3 hours and 35 minutes" Replied Yumi.

 

"Where do you know that?" Asked Odd.

 

"I read it there" Replied Yumi and showed Odd the TV in front of him.

 

"Oh, at least I can watch TV too." Said Odd.

 

"Yes, than you have a less boring flight, well depends what is airing." Said William.

 

"Hey do you guys know, what's cool at some people who travel the world because of their work?" Asked Yumi.

 

"No what?" Asked William.

 

"Yeah, what's so cool on it." Asked Odd.

 

"They see a lot of new things around the world, met new people, see their countries attractions and more."

 

"Pilots, Businessmen, and whoever have to travel the world must have a great life" Said Odd.

 

"Yeah" Said William.

 

"Hey, what's easier to learn to be, a Pilot or a Businessman?" Asked Odd.

 

"For you, none of them" Said William.

 

"Hey!" Exclaimed Odd and Yumi giggled.

 

"Odd, those Jobs are very difficult to learn. As businessman you have work hard and maybe in 30 years you're can become a businessman, and a Pilot must have visited the military and know there how to fly a jet and to be a pilot on a plane like this and you also need a few years."

 

"And they must go to the university right?" Asked Odd.

 

"I don't know."

 

"We should ask Jeremie, he probably knows that."

 

"Hey, is it true, that Jeremie and Aelita are dating?" Asked Odd.

 

"I don't know." Replied William.

 

"They are dating" Told Yumi.

 

"Really?" Asked William.

 

"Since..." The turbines of the plane starts growling louder.

 

"What's this loud sound?" Asked Odd.

 

"The plane is about to start" Said Yumi.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, you guys can look out the window." Said Yumi and Odd and William watched from their seats out the windows. The plane started to rolling faster and they were pressed against their seats and they felt the plane vibrating. After almost one minute, the plane pulled up and it felt like floating.

 

"Wow, it feel like I'm flying" Said Odd.

 

"You're flying" Said William.

 

"I know" Said Odd. After some minutes the plane was stabilized.

 

"Ugh" Yawned Odd. "I try to sleep a bit" Said Odd and closed his eyes. William and Yumi stand awake.

 

"Okay" Said William and looked to Yumi. Yumi looked to him.

 

"Why are you looking at me?" Asked Yumi.

 

"No, no ,no. I was looking outside." Lied William.

 

"Oh, sorry William" Said Yumi and looked outside too.

 

"William?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Uhm, how's your live going on, since your left school?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Well, It's actually good, I live in an apartment and Odd is my neighbour."

 

"Oh really"

 

"Yes, when we aren't working we spend the time together playing video games, doing sport and sometimes we eat the lunch or the dinner in my or in his apartment."

 

"And you guys, are still single?"

 

"Yes"

 

"You guys will one day find a partner, like I found Ulrich."

 

"Yeah..." Replied William and looked sad.

 

"I know you will find her" Said Yumi and laid her hand on his shoulder. "You're still that funny, cute and rebellious guy I know from earlier" Said Yumi and William smiled.


	3. Russian Roulette

At next day Yumi, William and Odd came from a hotel, where they did spent the night.

 

Odd left the hotel earlier and was at the airport and William and Yumi were leaving the hotel now.

 

William saw Yumi picking her phone and typing in the phone a number.

 

"Hey Yumi, do you want to go with me in this Taxi, so you don't need to wait longer." Suggested William and showed her an orange Mercedes-Benz.

 

"Are you sure?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yes"

 

"Okay, why not" Said Yumi.

 

"Sir, she also goes to the airport" Said William to the taxi driver.

 

"Good, has she something to put in the trunk of the car?" Asked the Russian taxi driver.

 

"No, thank you." Said Yumi and sat next to William in the taxi.

 

"So let's go" Said the taxi driver and drove the car away from the hotel.

 

"Hey is Odd already in the airport?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yes, he has an aunt, who works in this Hotel and his husband is a Taxi driver and this Taxi driver drove him to the airport." Said William.

 

"Didn't he pay for driving?"

 

"He did pay, just not so much."

 

"Ah he did get discount on it"

 

"Yes"

 

"Nice uncle does he have"

 

"Yes"

 

"Hey on the wedding, my dad hired a limousine driver to drive me and Ulrich after the wedding."

 

"Cool, does he have discount to or..."

 

"Chert!" Exclaimed the taxi driver and went out of the car.

 

"Where is he going?" Asked Yumi and saw him walking in front of the car.

 

"I think the engine has a problem" Said William and saw the driver opening the engine cowling and later smoke came out of the cowling.

 

"Oh no" Said Yumi. The driver came back and took his phone and phoned first to a towing service and later to another taxi driver to take William and Yumi.

 

"Sorry to what happen to the engine of my car, I called another Taxi to take you to the airport." Said the taxi driver.

 

"No William look we only have 50 Minutes and we need 20 Minutes to the airport, and we have to wait for the other Taxi more minutes and maybe later when we arrived the plane is already on the runway." Said Yumi holding his arms.

 

"You're right, If I would know this would happen, I didn't invite you to come in this Taxi."

 

"And If I would know this would happen, I didn't agree to come"

 

"Stop fighting, this argument is useless, this was just coincidence, this could happen to Odd or someone else" Said William to calm Yumi down, which then sighed.

 

"You're right"

 

"I try to call Odd and tell him that."

 

"Can you tell him to keep our suitcases?"

 

"Sure" Said William and searched on his phone Odds number.

 

"Hey Odd, Yumi and I went in the same Taxi and it had an engine problem, yes but I'm not sure, can you take Yumi's and my suitcases with you later in Tokyo?, If you see Ulrich or Yumi's parents gave them their Suitcase, ok, bye good flight" William end phoning with Odd.

 

"Odd gives your suitcase later to Ulrich or your parents."

 

"Okay" Said Yumi. Behind their Taxi stopped an orange Volvo and honked.

 

"Your Taxi is here" Said their Taxi driver.

 

"Good" Said Yumi and left the Taxi.

 

"I thought the tow will come first, but this is better" Said William and left the Taxi and went to the Taxi. Before Yumi opened the door, she took her phone to see the hours. Williams phone gets a message and William picked his phone to read it.

 

 _"I'm already in the plane, the crew wont wait, because you guys aren't in the airport, don't call me back. PS: How will you guys come to Tokyo?"_ read William and wrote.

 

"I don't know, I must see"

 

After he wrote that, he send it.

 

"Yumi, Odd sent me a message." said William.

 

"Is it good?" Asked Yumi.

 

"The planes wont wait of us, because we are here and not in the airport"

 

"Oh no, and now how should we go to Tokyo now?" Said Yumi and covered her face with her hands. William looked at her and thought for a while.

 

"Is here in the near a train station?" Asked William one of the Taxi drivers.

 

"Well I know a near one. It is just 5 minutes away from here" Answered one of the Taxi drivers.

 

"Can you drive us there?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Good, come Yumi enter into the car" Said William and opened her the door.

 

"Where do we go?"

 

"To a train station"

 

"Good" Said Yumi and entered into the Taxi and William entered after her.

 

"William" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yes?" Asked William.

 

"Do you think I should warn Ulrich or my parents now, that I lost the plane?"

 

"I don't know, If you want."

 

"I don't know, what I should say them."

 

"Just say what happen"

 

"Okay, I try to call them" Said Yumi and searched on her phone her mothers number.

 

"Hello mom it’s me Yumi, I'm okay, no I lost the plane, because the Taxi where I was had an engine problem, maybe by train and when I'm in the near of the ocean, okay, bye." Yumi finished talking with her mother.

 

"So, what did she say?" Asked William.

 

"She will look about the wedding, if it must be canceled or not."

 

"Oh"

 

"I hope this will not happen" Said Yumi.

 

Meanwhile in Japan

 

"She lost her plane?!" Exclaimed Ulrich.

 

"Yes" said Yumi's mother to Ulrich.

 

"But, she still will come, right?"

 

"She said she takes a train to the end of Russia and later she would call us back."

 

"But it will only take some days to cross Russia right?"

 

"Well Russia, is a very big country, it could take a week or more to cross it."

 

"Oh man"

 

"She will be fine, I hope"

 

"Did only Yumi missed the flight?"

 

"I think no, he did invite a guest to come to the wedding and he didn't told me about, if he is in the plane or not"

 

"And who's this guest?"

 

"I don't know, does it matter?" Asked Yumi's mother.

 

"No, no it doesn't matter" Lied Ulrich.

 

"Okay, and please smile, she will be here faster, than you can say _Sakana no surimi_ "

 

"Okay" Said Ulrich and Yumi's mother walked away.

 

"What the heck means Sakana no Surimi?" Asked Ulrich himself.


	4. Welcome In Tokyo

After many hours sitting in the plane Odd was at the baggage claim waiting of his suitcase and of Yumi's and Williams too. It took very long to find Yumi's, cause he didn't know how it look like, and he had to look the names at almost every suitcase, that came in the baggage claim. After an hour he found the suitcases and put them on a baggage car and searched for the exit. He found a way to the train station and walked that way.

 

"Hmm, excuse me Sir" Asked Odd a random staying passenger.

 

"What can I do for you?" Asked the passenger friendly.

 

"Do you know which Train goes or passes at Shibuya?" Asked Odd.

 

"Oh you go to Shibuya too, it comes in 2 Minutes on this rail here" said the man and showed him the rail.

 

"Oh thank you sir."

 

"Your welcome" Said the man. "Are you the first time in Tokyo?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I hope you will like Tokyo, it's very nice here"

 

"Oh cool" Said Odd and a train stopped in front of him and he and some other people went in the train. Odd stayed at the exit of the train, because he though they need more space.

 

The train started to drive and when he left the airport, he could see Tokyo.

 

"Wow" Said Odd fascinated.

 

Odd saw a lot of big buildings and big houses and he even could see the Tokyo Tower.

 

"Wow, the Eiffel Tower" Said Odd.

 

"That's actually the Tokyo Tower" Said a voice.

 

"Huh?" Said Odd and looked back.

 

 

A young Asian girl was standing behind him.

 

"Wow, you're beautiful" Said Odd.

 

"Really, do you think?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Thanks" Said the girl blushing.

 

"Uhm what did you say, about the Tower?"

 

"I said, that was the Tokyo Tower, not the Eiffel Tower."

 

"Ah, well I live in France and there's a Tower like that just it isn't red and white, like a lollipop" Said Odd making the girl giggle.

 

"So were are you going?" Asked the girl.

 

"Well actually I don't know, I must ask that my friend."

 

"Oh"

 

"Wait I call him now" Said Odd and took his phone and called Ulrich. "Hey Ulrich I'm in a train that goes to Shibuya, where must I go, okay, okay, I go to an hotel, okay, see you later." Odd finished talking with Ulrich.

 

"Hey do you know a cheap Hotel and if it accepts Euros?" Asked Odd the girl.

 

"Yes, I know some cheap and good Hotels" Said the girl in a flirty way.

 

"Oh, do you want to come and show me those Hotels?" Said Odd and flirted with her too.

 

Meanwhile in Russia

 

"Next time we enter into the train with the haystack" Said William.

 

"For what, do you want to find a needle there or what" Asked Yumi joking"

 

"No, but it would be free and comfortable"

 

"Really?"

 

"Maybe, hey do you want to eat something?" Asked William.

 

"Yes, sure" Responded Yumi.

 

"Come, let’s see what they have to eat." Said William and helped Yumi stand up. William and Yumi walked through the cabin of the train and went into another cabin, where people could buy and eat their meals. They stand behind a row of some people, who wanted to buy something to eat.

 

"What do you want to eat?" Asked William and Yumi looked to a board with the meal, that they had. Behind Yumi a man tried to put his hand in Yumi's handbag and tried to take something out.

 

"Hey what are you doing?!" Exclaimed a man. All people looked back and saw the man taking something out of Yumi's handbag.

 

"Hey!" Exclaimed Yumi and slapped the guy, but the guy ran away.

 

"Give me the wallet back!" Shouted Yumi and she, William and some other people ran behind the man, who stole the wallet. The man ran into a cabin, with seating people and the man pushed all people, who were in the way. William and Yumi tried to not trip on the people.

 

"People, this man stole my wallet!" Exclaimed Yumi and some people stand up and tried to block him. The guy went to a window and opened it and jumped out.

 

"William he jumped out" Said Yumi.

 

"And now?" Asked William. Yumi jumped out and ran behind the man.

 

"Yumi, wait!" Exclaimed William and jumped out the train and landed on the bottom. William stood up and ran behind Yumi and the man. The man started to run slower and was exhausted.

 

"Got you!" Exclaimed Yumi and pulled the man to the bottom.

 

"William, help me" Said Yumi and William helped her holding the man on the bottom.

 

"Give me back my wallet!" Exclaimed Yumi and the man was hiding the wallet under him.

 

"Never!" Exclaimed the man.

 

"Really?" Asked Yumi and pulled him from the bottom. "Give it back or?"

 

"Or what?" Asked the man and Yumi kicked him between his legs.

 

"Ouch!" Exclaimed the man and let the wallet fall down and hold his hands between his legs.

 

Yumi picked her wallet and looked if her money or her documents were missing.

 

"Is something missing?" Asked William.

 

"No, everything is there, where it should be" Said Yumi and put it back on her handbag. "And thanks for helping me"

 

"No problem" Replied William.

 

"Oh no the train!" Said Yumi.

 

"Come Yumi" Said William and ran behind the train. Yumi ran behind him.

 

"The train is too fast, I think we can't make it." Said Yumi.

 

"Yes, we can" Said William and ran faster.

 

"William"

 

"Wait" Said William and pulled her hand to run with him.

 

"I still think we can't make it to the cabin."

 

"Who said I was running to the cabin" Said William. Yumi looked to him confused.

 

"Yumi, jump on my back and later try to jump into this empty wagon." Said William. The wagon had an open door and next to it there was a ladder and in the cabin was some boxes and some straw balls.

 

"Okay, I see what you mean" Said Yumi and jumped on his back.

 

"Ouch, be careful" Said William.

 

"Sorry" Replied Yumi and tried to reach the ladder with her hand. "I'm almost there" Said Yumi and stretched her arm harder.

 

"I got it" Said Yumi.

 

"Good and now go into the wagon" Said William.

 

"Okay" Said Yumi and jumped to the ladder and hold on it. She had her feet on the ladder and stretched one of her hand to William.

 

"Give me your hand" Said Yumi. William ran and tried to get her hand.

 

"I...." said William and stretched his arm harder. He could touch her hand and...

 

"Got it" Said William as he hold Yumi's hand. Yumi pulled him up and he holds on the ladder.

 

Yumi hold him with one hand on his shirt, so that he doesn't fell down. They were exhausted and breathed loudly. Yumi and William looked while breathing exhausted to each other.

 

" _He looks cute, when he's breathing like that_ " Thought Yumi.

 

" _Why is she looking like that to me?_ " William thought. "Should we go in?" Asked William.

 

"Yes, sure" Said Yumi and she helped William get into the wagon and after William was in, he helped her. She jumped on him and they fell to the bottom of the wagon.

 

"Wow" Said Yumi.

 

"What?" Asked William.

 

"Wow….that we could get the train." Lied Yumi and stood up.

 

"Yes, I told you we could get the train." Said William and he stood up too.

 

"You never said that"

 

"Yes, I did"

 

"No, you didn't"

 

"Yes, I did"

 

"No, you…."

 

"Help me" Said the man, who did stole Yumi's wallet before.

 

"No, come up yourself" Said William.

 

"Lets help him" said Yumi.

 

"No"

 

"Come on?"

 

"If he swears to not stole the wallet or do something stupid, I help him"

 

"I do everything you want, just help me get into this wagon" Said the man exhausted.

 

"Okay" Said William and came to him and reached him the hand. The man gave William the hand and William tried to pull the man into the wagon.

 

"Yumi, a little help" Said William and Yumi went helping him. She gave her hand the man and later she and William pulled the man into the wagon.

 

"Bingo!" Exclaimed William.

 

"Thank you very much for helping me" Said the man.

 

"You're welcome" Said William.

 

"And I'm really sorry, that I stole your wallet, Miss"

 

"It’s okay, everyone makes mistakes" Said Yumi. "Will, I don't trust him" whispered Yumi into Williams ear.

 

"We just need to know each other better" Whispered William back.

 

"Well, let us forget what happen and I let me introduce me, I'm William Dunbar and that's Yumi Ishiyama." Introduced William to the man.

 

"My name is Vladimir Petrow, nice to meet you" Said the man.


	5. Hotel Room

Odd found thank the girl he met a good and cheap hotel. He was now in a hotel room unpacking his stuff.

 

"Why did you choose a room with two bed?" Asked the Japanese girl.

 

"My friend comes too, and that he hasn't to reserve another room, I reserved a room like this." Said Odd.

 

"When does your friend come?"

 

"Well, actually I don't know it so right, he missed the plane and now I don't know how he will come here."

 

"Oh, that's bad"

 

"Yes, hey I didn't tell me who I am right?"

 

"Yes, me either, I'm Yuki"

 

"I'm Odd, nice to meet you" Said Odd and shakes her hand.

 

"So, should I show you around?" Asked Yuki.

 

"Yes,I would like it" Said Odd.

 

"Lets go" Said Yuki and walked with Odd out of the room.

 

In Russia were William and Yumi sitting on the straw and talking.

 

"Will you leave France?" Asked William.

 

"No, I will still live there, maybe I and Ulrich move to another place in France." Said Yumi.

 

"Where would you like to go?" Asked William.

 

"Maybe Paris"

 

"The city of love? Good choice."

 

"Yes, we were last week there and found a beautiful one"

 

"And?"

 

"We want to look more apartments after we come back from the wedding."

 

"You should choose an apartment, where you can see the Eiffel tower"

 

"Oh yes, the Eiffel tower, makes me remember of Tokyo, except the Tokyo Tower is red and white"

 

"red and white like a lollipop?" Said William and giggled along with Yumi.

 

"Yes, kinda"

 

"When you're in Japan, you will like it, it's a very big and fantastic city!"

 

"Yes"

 

Yumi's phone starts ringing.

 

"Hum, it’s Ulrich" Said Yumi. "Should I"

 

"Of course"

 

"Hi Ulrich,Yes I'm fine, I'm on a train, yes to the end of Russia and later we see how to cross the sea, did you see Odd?,no? he has my suitcase, if you see him tell him to give you or my parents the suitcase, I don't know when to call you, call me at this time, its night here, ok, thanks, bye."

 

"So?" Said William and lied on the straw.

 

"He will tomorrow go to all Hotels and see, where Odd is and later he takes my suitcase back home." Said Yumi.

 

"That's good" Said William and yawned.

 

"You're sleepy?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yep" Said William and relaxed on the straw.

 

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep on the straw"

 

"It’s better than sleep while sitting"

 

"Well, that's true." Said Yumi and lied on the straw.

 

"Goodnight" Said William.

 

"Goodnight" Said Yumi and both closed their eyes.

 

Back in Tokyo

 

"And here is the Tokyo Baptist Church" Said Yuki to Odd.

 

"Hey a friend of mine will marry here" Said Odd.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Why here?"

 

"Her fiancee is here from Japan, I think she's from Kyoto"

 

"What's her name?"

 

"Yumi Ishiyama"

 

"I know a family in Kyoto called Ishiyama"

 

"Really, are they related with her?"

 

"I'm not sure"

 

"Okay, maybe that's just a coincidence"

 

"Yes" Said Yuki. "Do you want to see the Tokyo Tower?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Okay, there's a bus station, we take on and go there"

 

"Okay" Said Odd and walked with Yuki to the bus station.


	6. Four Days Later...

William, Yumi and Vladimir spent 4 days in the wagon and sometimes, when they had to drink or to eat, they had to climb the ladder of the train and walk over the train to the cabin of food. They also could walk to the cabin, where they were sitting at the beginning, but they did like to stay in the wagon. William came from the cabin, where they could buy food and brought water and sandwiches for him, Yumi and Vladimir.

 

"Here a ham sandwich for you Vladimir, a tuna sandwich for you Yumi and a chorizo sandwich for me." said William "And here 3 new bottles of water." said William and gave them the bottles and the sandwiches.

 

"What's chorizo?" Asked Yumi.

 

"I think it's like Salami, I don't know"

 

"Okay"

 

"And hey I got some good news"

 

"What kind of news?"

 

"We only need one day and some hours to be in Vladivostok and later we can go there to the airport and buy tickets to go to Tokyo"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, the train did start driving faster since the second day, we spent in the train"

 

"Oh William!" Exclaimed Yumi and hugged him hard.

 

"Hey, I still need air" Said William.

 

"Sorry" Said Yumi and let him down. "Sorry, that I'm so excited"

 

"I'm really happy to see you excited. You even look pretty, when you're..."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes...oh...." Replied William. Yumi smiled at him. William smiled back and looked to her hand. Yumi gave him her hand and William gave her the other hand. They looked into each others eyes.

 

"Wow" Said Vladimir of seeing the scenario William and Yumi were doing.

 

"Help me" Said a voice.

 

"Did your hear that?" Asked Yumi.

 

"That's probably my stomach, I'm hungry" Said William.

 

"No, I heard it too and it sounded like someone's calling for help"

 

"Help me" Said the voice again.

 

"Now I hear it too" Said William.

 

"Better looks, what's going on" Said Yumi and looked out the train. "Guys look!"

 

"What do you see?" Asked William.

 

"It's a woman and a baby!" Said Yumi.

 

"We better help them" Said William and jumped off the train.

 

"William, what are you doing!?" Exclaimed Yumi.

 

"Helping her!"

 

"I hope you know what to do"

 

"Madame, should I help you and your baby to go on the train?"

 

"Yes, please" Said the woman and gave him the baby.

 

"Yumi, here the baby" Said William and tried to give her the baby.

 

"I got him!" Exclaimed Yumi. The baby started to cry.

 

"Oh no, please don't cry, we help your mom come to the train." Said Yumi and tried to calm him down.

 

"Now it’s your turn" Said William to the woman. "Vladimir, help me!”

 

"Where should I help you?" Asked Vladimir.

 

"Madame, go on my back" Said William. The woman went on Williams back and William started to run behind the wagon of the train.

 

"Madame, when I say jump, you jump on the ladder of the train and my friend helps you to go into the wagon"

 

"Okay" Said the woman and prepared to jump.

 

"Ready?" Asked William.

 

"Jump!" Exclaimed William and the woman jumped to the ladder and holds on it.

 

"I did it!" Exclaimed the woman.

 

"Good!" Said Vladimir and helped her in.

 

"Thank you" Said the woman. "Thanks for caring for my baby" Said the woman to Yumi and took the baby.

 

"Guys?" Asked William. "You know that I'm not Usain Bolt right?"

 

"Sorry, Buddy" Said Vladimir and hold a hand and helped him go into the train.

 

"Puh!" Said William and felt into the straw.

 

"Are you okay William?" Asked Yumi and went to him.

 

"Yes, I'm fine"

 

"Aww, look at the little baby" Said Vladimir. "He is so cute."

 

"Aww" Said William and Yumi.

 

"Hey did you two planned in having one day a family?" Asked the woman.

 

"You mean me and him?" Asked Yumi. "No, we are just friends" said Yumi.

 

"Yes" Said William. "She's engaged to someone else"

 

"Oh, didn't know that, but did you and your fiance planned having a family?

 

"We didn't planned it yet" Said Yumi

 

"Okay, Just let me say, being a mother is the most beautiful thing you can ever imagine"

 

"Really? When I get married I ask him, If he wants a family"

 

"Does the train have milk for the baby or just normal milk?"

 

"I'm not sure, but I go and see if it has, and do you want something to eat?" Asked William.

 

"A sandwich" Said the woman.

 

"With ham, tuna, chorizo?"

 

"With ham"

 

"Okay" Said William and went to the ladder and climbed the ladder.

 

"Are you traveling without the fare?" Asked the woman.

 

Meanwhile in Japan found Ulrich the Hotel, where Odd stays.

 

"Hey Odd" Said Ulrich and knocks on the door. Odd opened the door.

 

"Hey Ulrich, nice to see you!" Said Odd.

 

"Hey Yumi phoned me some days ago, that you have her suitcase."

 

"Oh yes, I have forgotten it."

 

"Its okay, where is it"

 

"It's in this closet" Said Odd and opened the closet and took Yumi's suitcase out.

 

"So here it is.

 

"Thank you" Said Ulrich and a suitcase fell of the closet.

 

"Oh" Said Odd.

 

"I take it!" Said Ulrich and picked the suitcase. He saw a paper of the suitcase with the name of its owner and read it.

 

"William Dunbar? What is Williams suitcase doing in your closet?"

 

"My other suitcase was old and ragged and he borrowed me his suitcase" Lied Odd.

 

"Okay?" Said Ulrich.

 

"Hey Ulrich, do you come tomorrow at 7 in the afternoon here?"

 

"Why?"

 

"I have a little surprise for you"

 

"Okay, what kind of surprise"

 

"You will see it tomorrow"

 

"Okay, hey want to go to a restaurant here in the near?"

 

"Sure, why not" Agreed Odd.

 

"Hey Odd." Said a voice.

 

"Hey Yuki" Said Odd. "Look this is my friend Ulrich, he is going to marry Yumi at the Church you showed me."

 

"Hi nice to meet you" Said Yuki.

 

"Me and Odd, want to go to a restaurant here in the near, you want to come with us?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"If you guys want, I would like to come"

 

"Cool" Said Odd.

 

"Do we have to eat with chopsticks?" Asked Odd.

 

"Yes" Said Ulrich.

 

"If you want I teach you two, how to use the chopsticks." Said Yuki.

 

"I once used them, It's difficult to use" Said Ulrich.

 

"Yumi has luck to know that" Said Odd. "And to know Chinese"

 

"Japanese" Corrected Ulrich.

 

"Yes, Japanese. Sorry"

 

"It’s Okay, It doesn't matter to me"

 

"Hey Ulrich, what do you think is more difficult, learn speak Japanese, write Japanese or use the chopsticks?"

 

"It’s more speak and write Japanese, using the chopsticks is much more easier to learn."

 

The three kept talking and went out of the room.


	7. Love Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the google translator for translating some English sentences into Russian, so it might contain mistake(s).

It was almost night in Russia and William, Yumi, Vladimir, the woman and her baby were all sitting in the train. The baby was crying.

 

"Can we buy diapers on a train?" Asked the woman.

 

"I don't know" Said William. "Should I go and see?"

 

"It would be great" Said the woman.

 

"Can I go too, I have to go to the toilet" Said Yumi.

 

"Yes, you can and want someone of you have a sandwich or something?" Asked William.

 

"I want a ham sandwich." Said Vladimir

 

"Me too and maybe bring something to eat from the baby" Said the woman.

 

"Okay, 2 ham sandwiches and baby food, got it"

 

"Thanks William" Said Vladimir and the woman at the same time.

 

"Ladies first" Said William and Yumi went in front of him to the ladders and climbed up.

 

When Yumi was on the train William climbed up too.

 

 _"Sushchestvuyet nechto sredneye mezhdu etimi dvumya , kotoraya ishchet bol'she, chem prosto druz'ya, vy ne dumayete?"_ Asked the woman.

 

**"There is something between those two, that looks for more than just friends, don't you think?"**

 

 _"Da , vchera proizoshlo chto-to podobnoye"_ _S_ aid Vladimir.

 

**"Yes, yesterday happened something like that"**

 

In Odds Hotel went Ulrich knocking on Odds Hotel room.

 

"Is it the pizza supplier? You're too late." Said Odd.

 

"No, It's me Ulrich." Said Ulrich. The door opens.

 

"Oh Hi Ulrich, sorry I thought you were the pizza supplier"

 

"Its okay, I came here because you said yesterday I should come here"

 

"Oh yes, because of the surprise, lets just wait for the pizza."

 

"Okay, I wait"

 

"Hey I ordered a pizza with prosciutto, we could share it, if you want."

 

"Okay, I would like to"

 

Back to the train in Russia was the Russian woman carrying her baby, Yumi was phoning with her mother Akiko Ishiyama and William was talking with Vladimir.

 

"I think she likes you" Said Vladimir.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes"

 

"How do you think she likes me?"

 

"Well, yesterday you two were holding hands and as the madame there was in trouble, and as you and Yumi went to the train, she looked at you very Uhm flirty or something like that."

 

"Really?"

 

"That's what I have seen with my eyes"

 

"Maybe, she is about to falling in love with me"

 

"If you want to make her fall in love with you, do something romantic."

 

"Like what?"

 

"I don't know, you have to know that"

 

"So Okay" Said William and went sitting at the near of the door of the wagon.

 

"Vladimir?" Asked William.

 

"Yes?" Asked Vladimir.

 

"Thank you" Said William. Vladimir smiled back. William sat down at the door, next to Yumi.

 

In Tokyo.

 

" _Sayonara_ " Said Yumi's mother and turned the phone off.

 

"And how's Yumi going?" Asked Takeho, Yumi's father.

 

"She said they just need one day and a few hours to be in Vladivostok and later they go to the airport and take a plane to Tokyo."

 

"That's good, then so we don't have to cancel the wedding"

 

"Yes, well..."

 

"Is there something?"

 

"What if Yumi doesn't love Ulrich anymore?"

 

"Dear, why in everything in the world would Yumi not love him anymore?"

 

"I don't know, she told me she fells different."

 

"How different?"

 

"Do you remember that Yumi told, that she and another guy missed the plane?"

 

"Nope"

 

"I think I didn't tell you that, the other guy was an invited guest by Odd Della Robbia, an old friend of Ulrich and Yumi."

 

"Yes"

 

"This guest also was a friend of them too and I think Yumi is falling in love with him."

 

"I think you're stressed about the wedding and that she isn't here"

 

"Maybe you're right, lets just hope she comes healthy here"

 

Meanwhile with Odd and Ulrich.

 

"So, here we are" Said Odd and showed him a house.

 

"You brought me to a disco?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"Its more than a disco" Said Odd and pulled Ulrich in the disco and they sat down in the near of a bar.

 

"hello, what can I bring you guys?" Asked a barkeeper.

 

"2 Bloody Mary's" Said Odd.

 

"What's that?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"I tell it you later, enjoy your last day as a bachelor"

 

"Okay"

 

"Here you got your bloody Mary" Said the barkeeper.

 

"Thanks" Said Odd. "Come Ulrich its delicious"

 

Meanwhile in the train were Vladimir and the woman with the baby sleeping. William and Yumi were sitting on the door of the wagon looking to the moon.

 

"The full moon is very beautiful tonight isn't it?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yeah" Said William.

 

"Do you know what is the moon in Japanese? It’s _Yūna_ " Said Yumi. William started to summing to a song.

 

“ _You are my fire, you lighten up my world, believe me, it’s true”_

 

Yumi started to look to William. "William, what are you doing?" Asked Yumi.

 

"I'm sorry, the moon the moments and just made me thought." Said William. "Oh come on Yumi, sing along"

 

“ _There’s no day, that I didn’t think of you, no, no, no oh ho”_

 

Yumi started to look to William very amorous and blushed red. The Russian woman woke up and looked to William and Yumi. She woke Vladimir softly up.

 

"Vladimir" Said the woman quietly.

 

_"Da?"_

 

**"Yes?"**

 

_"smotret' na nikh"_

 

 **"Look at them"** Said the woman and they looked to William and Yumi.

 

"Come on girl, I know you want to" Said Vladimir quietly. Yumi kept looking to William.

 

“ _There isn’t….”_

 

Yumi went closer to him and tried to sing the song.

 

“ _There isn’ a….”_

 

“ _Day I don’t stop thinking about you”_ Yumi started singing. William stopped and Yumi kept singing.

 

“ _No, no, there really isn’t a day, where...”_ William sings along with Yumi.

 

“ _I ever stop thinking of you”_

 

 _"eto krasivo_ " Said the woman.

 

**"Its beautiful"**

 

“ _There is no day….”_ Sang William

 

“ _I stop thinking about you” Sang Yumi._

 

“ _No there isn’t”_

 

“ _Any day where I stop doing that, oh no”_

 

 _"Da"_ Said Vladimir.

 

**"Yes"**

 

 _There is no day, where I stop thinking about you”_ Sang both black haired friends. _“No, no. There isn’t a day, where I really don’t think about you no…….There is no day.”_

 

“ _No there isn’t a day, where...” Sang William._

 

“ _I stop thinking of you…..”_ Sang both and Yumi lied her head on William’s shoulder, embracing him.

 

 _"Oh my gosh, this was so beautiful._ " Thought Yumi feeling amazed by this moment.

 

 _"She must have fallen in love with me"_ Thought William and hugged Yumi. Yumi's phone starts ringing.

 

"Don’t you attend it?" Asked William. Yumi passes her hand on Williams cheek softly.

 

"I don't want to ruin this moment" Said Yumi in a flirty way, making William smirk. The phone keeps ringing.

 

Back at the disco.

 

"Why does she not attend?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"Where should I know that, moron" Said Odd.

 

"Odd are you drunk?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"Drink this"

 

"Why?"

 

"Cause I said it" Said Odd and put a one liter vodka bottle in Ulrich's mouth and Ulrich drank it. "So now its better" Said Odd and felt down. After some minutes Ulrich was drunk too and they danced while they were drunk with a lot of girls and made a lot of things, they did never think, they will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics were made up by me, so there's actually no one, who really sings it.


	8. One Night Stands

It was 9 O clock in the morning in Vladivostok and the train of William, Yumi and the other three was almost in their destination. Yumi was sleeping on the straw and the woman was feeding her baby. William and Vladimir were talking.

 

"So It looks like were almost there" Said Vladimir.

 

"Yep" Said William.

 

"What will be about you and Yumi?" Asked Vladimir.

 

"I don't know, when she's there she probably will go to Ulrich and the others of her family and get ready for the wedding"

 

"Will you going to see the wedding?"

 

"I think not"

 

"If you would go, you could say that they shouldn't marry before the priest says to hold the peace"

 

"Yes, but I'm not so sure If I would do that"

 

"Just follow your heart" Said Vladimir and placed his hand on the place where Williams heart is.

 

"Thanks" Said William. "Or maybe, I tell her about my feelings"

 

"Yes, you can do that" Said Vladimir. The train stopped on a train station and William and Vladimir stand up.

 

"I go wake the woman" Said Vladimir.

 

"I wake up Yumi" Said William and walked to her. He saw her sleeping on the straw.

 

 _"She's so cute, when she sleeps"_ Thought William.

 

"Yumi" Whispers William into Yumi's ear. Yumi opened her eyes.

 

"Yumi"

 

She groaned a little and sat up.

 

"William?" Asked Yumi and stretched her arms. "Where are we?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Were in Vladivostok" said William and helped her stand up. William accompanied Yumi to the door and behind them went Vladimir with the other woman and her baby.

 

"So this is Vladivostok" Said Yumi.

 

"Yes" Said Vladimir.

 

"So where is the airport?"

 

"You have to take a bus or a train to go there"

 

"Good"

 

"We go with you to the airport too." Said Vladimir and all went out of the wagon and searched for a train, that went to the airport. They found a train, that was almost leaving the station to go to the airport. After a half hour they were at the airport and they bought flight tickets to go to Tokyo.

 

"So, It was nice to meet you" Said Vladimir and shakes Williams hand.

 

"Thanks for everything” Said the woman with the baby. "Wish you guys a good flight"

 

"Don't mention it" Said William.

 

"Come on Will, we have to go" Said Yumi.

 

"So farewell my friends" Said William and went with Yumi.

 

"We have to make it quick, the plane is already here" said Yumi and ran with William.

 

"So where do we have to go?" Asked William.

 

"Gate 34 and we must go to left" Said Yumi and turned to the left and kept running with William.

 

"24,26,28,30,32 there it is" Said Yumi. The passengers were already boarding into the plane.

 

"Good, lets stay on the row" Said William.

 

"Tell me when its my turn, I have to call my mom and tell her, that I'm boarding.

 

In Tokyo was Akiko, Yumi's mother eating breakfast and her phone starts to ring.

 

"Hello? Yumi, really that's great, two hours, okay, wish you a good flight" Said the mother and turns the phone off.

 

"Was that Yumi?" Asked Takeho, Yumi's father.

 

"Yes, she said, she was boarding into a plane and in two hours they would be in Tokyo."

 

"That's great"

 

"Yes"

 

"Should we tell that Ulrich?" Asked Takeho.

 

"I try to call him."

 

Meanwhile by Ulrich.

 

Ulrich was sleeping on a bed and opened his eyes. As he woke up he didn't notice he was on a bed with another woman.

 

"Oh my head" Said Ulrich and stands up. "Where am I?" Asked Ulrich looking around the room and saw later the woman.

 

"Oh my gosh" Said Ulrich. " I slept with another woman" Said Ulrich. He searched in the room his clothes and put them on and ran out of the room.

 

"How could this happening to me?" Asked Ulrich himself. "I must find Odd and ask him, what happen." Said Ulrich and run out of the house. Ulrich was in the near of the disco, where he and Odd were last night. Ulrich ran into the disco looking for Odd. Ulrich's phone starts to ring.

 

"Hello, Hi Mrs Ishiyama, yes I'm awake, I was going to visit my friend Odd, Really she's flying here that's great, okay, see ya later" Said Ulrich and turned the phone off.

 

"I hope they or Yumi will never knew what happen." Said Ulrich and ran to the disco.

 

Back to the airport.

 

William and Yumi were sitting in the plane over the wings at seat 23 A and B. The plane did already tax to the runway.

 

"Take off in one minute" Said the pilot via the voicebox cockpit. Yumi hold Williams hand.

 

"Is there something?" Asked William.

 

"I just can't believe, that we are coming one day before the wedding." Said Yumi.

 

"Yes"

 

"And If it wasn't you here with me, I wouldn't know what to do"

 

"Really, Actually because of me we took the wrong taxi and had bad luck, that the taxi would have a problem"

 

"But at least, we could know each other and we had a good time"

 

"Yes, we passed together thought the good and the bad times, just like a married couple should do" Said William.

 

The turbines of the plane growled louder until the plane started to tax faster and they were pressed against the seats and felt the plane vibrating. After a minute the plane pulled up and flew up in the air and pulled the landing gear into the plane.

 

"This feels like heaven" Said Yumi.

 

"Yeah" Said William.

 

"Hey William"

 

"Yes?"

 

"There was once a passenger, who was dating a flight attendant and he was on the same plane as her and did you know, what he did?"

 

"No, What?" Asked William.

 

"He proposed her during the flight"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, I was once on TV"

 

"Wow, that must be very romantic."

 

"Yes"

 

"How did Ulrich proposed you?" Asked William.

 

"He proposed me in front of my parents at home, I did invite him to eat at my home"

 

"Cool"

 

"Yes, my parents were so happy as they saw that"

 

"And you?"

 

"Well, I was happy too and said Yes"

 

"And who had the Idea of marry in Tokyo?"

 

"Actually that was I, I wanted that my grandparents also could see me marrying and so we all planned to make the wedding in Tokyo."

 

"Ah I see" Said William. Yumi picked a book from the bag in front of her and looked in it.

 

William tried to sleep and his head fell on Yumi's shoulder. Yumi looked to him as he had his head on her shoulder. She put the book back, where it was and laid her head on Williams head. She also tried to sleep. After some minutes the plane was stabilized and was set in autopilot and William and Yumi were sleeping.

 

Back in Tokyo, was Ulrich going to Odds Hotel looking if he was there. He was in front of his hotel room and knocked on the door. The door didn't open. He knocked again. The door was still closed.

 

 _"I try to call him"_ Though Ulrich and picked his phone and wrote his number. The phone makes the call sound.

 

"Odd where are you? I'm in front of you hotel room, okay I wait outside the hotel, see ya"

 

Ulrich finished talking and put his phone back. Ulrich walked away to an elevator and called one by clicking on a button.


	9. In Tokyo, At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google Translate for Russian, once again.

William and Yumi were still flying with the plane and the plane needed 20 minutes to land in the Seat belts Signal turns on and all passengers had to put the seat belts. William and Yumi were still asleep and Yumi woke up as the pilot talked via voice speaker.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent to the Haneda Airport. Currently at the Haneda Airport is it sunny. We have certainly enjoyed having you on board today, we hope to see you again real soon, and thanks again for flying with SAT Airlines"

 

"Damy i gospoda, my sobirayemsya nachat' nash okonchatel'nyy spusk k aeroportu Khaneda . V nastoyashcheye vremya v aeroportu Khaneda eto solnechno. My , konechno, lyubil imet' vas na bortu segodnya, my nadeyemsya uvidet' vas snova ochen' skoro , i yeshche raz spasibo za polety Sakhalinskiye aviatrassy"

 

Yumi stretched her arms while listening to the announcements and put on her seatbelt.

 

 _"Were almost there"_ _S_ he thought. She saw William sleeping and saw, that he had the seat belt on.

 

" _He must have keep it closed._ " Thought Yumi.

 

The plane started to descend. The TV, that was over the seats of some rows of the plane showed a map with the plane showing, where the plane was. It showed the plane in the near of the airport. William woke up and stretched and yawned.

 

"Yumi?" Asked William.

 

"Were going to land" Said Yumi.

 

"Really?" Asked William.

 

"Yes" Said Yumi.

William looked out of the window and saw they flying over houses and fields. William looked away to Yumi.

 

"Yes, we always see fields, when we land" Said Yumi.

 

"Actually, I was looking to you and not having to say something." Said William.

 

"Oh, I thought you wanted to say something." Said Yumi and looked in front.

 

"Yumi" Asked William.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Actually, there is something that I want to tell you" Said William.

 

"Look we entered into the space of the airport." Said Yumi and pointed to the window.

 

"Yes, were almost there" Said William and later looked back.

 

"Wasn't there something you were telling me?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Oh, not that's not important" Said William.

 

"Okay" Said Yumi. The landing gear of the plane came out and the spoilers of the wings were open up and the plane was shaking a bit until it reached the bottom. As he touched the bottom and land the gears on the runway the spoilers opened and helped the plane braking. After some 40 seconds the plane did slow down and drove to the airport.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we arrived the Haneda airport. The weather is sunny and clear and we hope you enjoyed the flight in the SAT Airlines and wish you a good residence"

 

"Damy i gospoda, my pribyli v aeroport henada . Pogoda solnechnaya I yasnaya , i my nadeyemsya , vam ponravilsya polet SAT Airlines i zhelayem Vam khoroshego rezidentsii"

 

The pilots drove the plane to the gate and after the plane was stopped and the gate on the planes door, the people left the plane.

 

Meanwhile by Odd and Ulrich. They were walking around a park in Tokyo and talking.

 

"And then I woke up in a foreign bitch's house" Said Ulrich.

 

"Really, I woke up there under the bridge with some female gypsies" Said Odd.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, did never thought after drinking too much something like this would happen"

 

"Yes, I will never drink so much again"

 

"Me too"

 

"Odd?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Should I tell that Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"No, no one beside you and me know that."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, you don't have to tell her everything"

 

"But, what if she finds out?"

 

"She will never find it out, trust me"

 

"Okay" Said Ulrich and his phone starts to ring. Ulrich took his phone and answers.

 

"Hello? Really? I wait at the train station, bye" Ulrich finishes talking.

 

"Who was it?" Asked Odd.

 

"It was Mrs Ishiyama, Yumi is already on the way to Tokyo"

 

"Cool"

 

"Come, let's go to the train station." Said Ulrich and went with Odd to the train station.

 

Back to Yumi and William. They were in a train sitting and looking through the trains window. They saw Tokyo's big buildings and houses and somewhere they saw the red and white Tower.

 

"Well...Were home" Said Yumi.

 

"Yep... Were home" Said William looking into another direction. There was a silence between them.

 

"I want to tell you something!" Shouted William and Yumi at same time.

 

"You go first" Said William.

 

"Will, I just wanted to tell you that the last we spent together were kind of... funny" Said Yumi, smiling.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Well, That's great"

 

"Yes and what want you to tell me?" aAked Yumi.

 

"Me?"

 

"Yes, you"

 

"Well... Erm..." William thought what he should say to her.

 

"I just want to tell you that..." Said William. The train was about to stop and Yumi saw her parents outside of the train station waiting. Yumi ran away from her seat.

 

"I love you!" Said William smiling, but he lost his smile as he saw the empty seat. He looked back and saw Yumi running to the trains exit. William stood up and went behind her.

 

Yumi stand on the exit and waited until the doors open and she went to their parents.

 

"Mom, Dad!" Exclaimed Yumi and went hug them.

 

"Yumi, you're here!" Exclaimed her mother.

 

"I'm so happy to see you" Said the father.

 

"Me too dad"

 

"Did you make the way in Russia until here by yourself?" Asked her father.

 

"Oh no, William accompanied me" Said Yumi. William did get out of the train and was looking to Yumi and her parents. "William come here" Said Yumi and William walked to her.

 

"Mom, Dad that's William, William that's my mom Akiko and my father Takeho."

 

"Nice to meet you" Said William.

 

"He helped me to go here, If it wasn't him, I would still be in Russia or somewhere else" Said Yumi.

 

"Really" Said Takeho "San, I stay forever in your debt"

 

"Yumi!" Exclaimed a voice.

 

"Ulrich?" Asked Yumi. Yumi looked back and saw Ulrich. "Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi and ran to him.

 

"Yumi!" Said Ulrich and hugged her. "I missed you so much" Said Ulrich. Yumi's parents went to Yumi and Ulrich. William stand there looking to them all happy. Odd appeared behind William.

 

"So how was the lone time with Yumi?" Asked Odd.

 

"She did almost fall in love with me" Said William.

 

"Almost or did she fall in love?"

 

"Maybe almost" Said William and looked Ulrich and Yumi very happy. "Maybe, almost" Said William and walked away.

 

"William!" Exclaimed Ulrich.

 

"What?" Asked William.

 

"Will you come to the wedding?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"I think not" Said William kept walking.

 

"You can come if you want, no one forbids you" Said Ulrich.

 

"Okay" Said William and walked away.

 

"Will, where do you go?" Asked Odd, but William didn't answer him.

 

"Hey, If you want I can couple you with some Gypsies, I slept last night" Said Odd.

 

"You slept with gypsies?" Asked a voice.

 

"Yuki?"Asked Odd " What are you doing here?"

 

"I was looking for you. You weren't at the hotel." Said Yuki.

 

"Sorry, I was walking with Ulrich around and came here because her bride and... I talk about this later, my friend needs me" Said Odd and followed William.

 

"William, wait!" Exclaimed Odd. Yuki stand there looking at him going away.

 

 


	10. Reunited Family

"William, where are you?" Asked Odd. "William, William" Asked Odd around the town and searched for William. Odd walked under a bridge and saw William sitting under the bridge.

 

"William?" Asked Odd. William was sitting under the bridge cross-legged and his elbows on his legs and holding his hands on his own face.

 

"Will, are you okay?" Asked Odd. William puffs.

 

"I'm okay, I just... huh" Said William.

 

"Just what?"

 

"Just that I didn't tell her, that I love her or that I like her or you know what I'm meaning"

 

"Yes, I do" Said Odd and sat next to him. _"What should I tell him to get better?"_ Though Odd.

 

"Should I show you around Tokyo?" Asked Odd. William though for a second.

 

"Okay, why not" Said William.

 

"Good" Said Odd and stand up and helped William stand up.

 

"Do you want to go to the hotel and take a shower?" Asked Odd.

 

"Why?"

 

"Cause you hum like my dog"

 

"Okay, so where did you check us in?" Asked William.

 

Meanwhile

 

"Mom, Dad Yumi is here" said Takeho.

 

"Yumi" Said the mother of Takeho, who also is her grandmother.

 

"Grandma" Said Yumi and hugged her.

 

"What did take so long to come?" Asked Yumi's grandfather.

 

"The taxi, that was taking me to the airport had a problem and later I missed the plane and have to go another way." Said Yumi.

 

"But if there wasn't William, a friend of her, she probably didn't make it until here." Said Takeho.

 

"Where's Hiroki?" Asked Akiko.

 

"I'm here mom" Said Hiroki and came from another room.

 

"Hiroki" Said Yumi.

 

"Yumi" Said Hiroki and ran to her big sister. Yumi hugged Hiroki.

 

"Aww" Said the family.

 

"Did you miss me?" Asked Hiroki.

 

"Of course I missed you, you're my little brother." Said Yumi.

 

"But I'm not so little anymore" Said Hiroki.

 

"I know "

 

"Yumi, can I give you and Ulrich tomorrow the rings?" Asked Hiroki.

 

"Of course you can" Said Yumi and pet his hair.

 

"Yumi, come I want to show you, your wedding dress you're going to use." Said Akiko and went with her and the grandmother to a room.

 

Back to Odd and William.

 

"And there's the Tokyo Tower" Said Odd and showed William the big red and white tower.

 

"Looks like the Eiffel Tower" Said William.

 

"Yes, I thought the same. I even called it Eiffel Tower."

 

"What will you do tomorrow on Yumi's wedding, when you don't come?" asked Odd.

 

"I don't know, show some places her in Tokyo."

 

"Okay"

 

"What did you do, when I wasn't here?"Asked William.

 

"Well, first I met a girl named Yuki, she showed me around Tokyo and also showed me this hotel. Me, her and Ulrich went to a Japanese restaurant eating, and yesterday, I went with Ulrich to a Disco and...Erm"

 

"You're get drunk?" Asked William.

 

"Kinda, I was drunk and make Ulrich drunk too, so today I woke up with gypsies under the bridge and Ulrich in a bed of a foreign girl."

 

"And will Ulrich tell Yumi that?"

 

"He said no, and he also told me to not tell her, so now that you know that. Don't tell her that!" Exclaimed Odd.

 

"Okay, I don't want to ruin that" Said William.

 

"You know what"

 

"What?"

 

"Tomorrow I gave her some money as a gift for the marriage and don't go to the wedding"

 

"Why don't you want to go to the wedding"

 

"I don't want to let you down, when you're feeling bad"

 

"I'm not feeling bad"

 

"And how about tomorrow?"

 

"I just go to her and gave her some money like you and tell her goodbye"

 

"Okay" Said Odd and walked with William.

 

"If you need anything tomorrow, you know you can ask me"

 

"I know, I know" Said William.

 

"Hey do you want to go to a restaurant?" Asked Odd.

 

"Okay, I fell very hungry, on the train they have only sold sandwiches and other things."

 

"Well, here you eat sushi, rice and some other fishy things and you use chopsticks"

 

"Oh now that's difficult to use"

 

"I teach you it, like Yuki did it to me"

 

"Who is Yuki?" Asked William.

 

"A beautiful girl, I met at first day here"

 

"Do you like here?"

 

"I think yes"

 

"Does she like you?"

 

"Well I'm not sure"

 

"Is Yuki that girl, who asked you, that you slept with Gypsies?"

 

"Yes, she was kinda of jealous or excited or... Oh no... Do think she is..."

 

"Erm"

 

"I must go to her" Said Odd and ran away.

 

"Hey Odd to apologize her, gave her some flowers, or something that she or Japanese girls like" Said William loud.

 

"Okay thanks for the tip!"

 

"You're welcome!"

 

"You're the best buddy I ever had!"

 

"And you're my best buddy I ever had!" Said Odd and disappeared at next corner.

 

"Wish you good luck with her” Wished William. “ _at least you have someone who seems to l_ _ike_ _you"_ Though William and kept looking to the place where Odd did disappear. William smiled a bit and walked to a bus station in the near.

 


	11. Wedding In Japan

It was almost 9 O clock in the morning and Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

 

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

 

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. Someone came knocking on the door.

 

"Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

 

"I go see" Said the Grandma and opened the door. "Yumi do you know someone named Odd Della Robbia'?" Asked the grandma.

 

"Yes, let he go in" Said Yumi.

 

"Hey Yumi" Said Odd as he come in.

 

"Hey Odd, how's going?"

 

"I'm fine, I just brought here a gift for you and Ulrich." Said Odd and showed her an envelope.

 

"Thanks Odd"

 

"I just want to say, that something happen to a family member of mine and they need me"

 

"So you don't go to my wedding"

 

"Yes, I can't come"

 

"Oh that's okay Odd"

 

"So, I think I should go, so wish you and Ulrich good luck together" Said Odd and hugged her.

 

"Thanks and tell you family good greetings from me"

 

"I tell them" Said Odd and went away.

 

"Mom, can you put this envelope with the other gifts of the other people?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took the envelope and walked out. As she walked out she saw William.

 

"Hey William, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

 

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

 

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William is here"

 

"Hey William" Said Yumi as William walked in. Yumi was happy to see him.

 

"Excuse me, It itches" Said William and scratched his head and as he took his hand back there was a white daisy.

 

"Just a little something for you big day." Said William and put the flower on Yumi's hair.

 

"Thank you" Said Yumi.

 

"I just wanted to say goodbye"

 

"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised.

 

"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the fate takes me, maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkies. See how they doing." said William and Yumi giggled.

 

"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope.

 

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

 

"So, I got to go" Said William. "Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and hugged Yumi.

 

Yumi hugged him and sank her head on his neck. She sobbed a bit. William could her sobbing and stroked her head. They stopped hugging and William left the room.

 

"Goodbye Yumi" Said William and went away. Yumi stand there alone and made a sad face.

 

"Yumi" Asked Takeho outside the room. "Are you ready?" asked the father and walked to her.

 

"I think yes" Said Yumi. Takeho looked to her dress and to the flower on the white daisy on her head.

 

"Where did you get that flower?" Asked Takeho.

 

"William came here and gave it to me"

 

"Well It fits to the dress and makes you look very beautiful" Said Takeho. Yumi looked down and thought about it and changed ideas.

 

"Can we go?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yes, Sure" Said Takeho and gave Yumi his arm and walked with her away.

 

Meanwhile...

 

"There comes the train" Said Yuki.

 

"I see it" Said William and the train arrived.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Asked Odd Yuki.

 

"No, it’s okay"

 

"Well, I would like to stay, but I have to go home and see how my family is" Said Odd.

 

"Okay, I will miss you"

 

"I will miss you too" Said Odd and hugged Yuki. "Lets go William" Said Odd and went with William into the train.

 

"Goodbye" Said William.

 

"Goodbye" Said Odd too.

 

"Goodbye" Said Yuki and winked. Odd and William winked back and the door of the train closed and started to roll.

 

"I wish she could come" Said Odd to William.

 

"One day you should go visit her again" Said William.

 

"Yes" Said Odd. "Hey our flight is having a stop again right?" Asked Odd.

 

"Yes, our flight goes to the Zurich Airport and at next day we go with another plane to France" Said William.

 

"Hey, If we arrived and are still awake we could look, if we found some Swiss chocolate or something else"

 

"Yes, oh and maybe you could buy Yuki something"

 

"Yes, good idea" Said Odd. They walked to a seat and sat there. William looked on his phone something about Zurich.

 

"Hey Odd, there's a hotel next to the airport."

 

"Good, so we have to walk there and not take a taxi and later it happens the same like you and Yumi." Said Odd and kept talking. William was looking out of the window.

 

"William?" Asked Odd. "Did I say something wrong?" Asked Odd.

 

"It's just, if it want this little pane with the taxi, I..."

 

"You what?"

 

"Erm... I wouldn't feel sad now"

 

"Oh" Said Odd. Odd thought for a second. "Hey didn't you say something, that you thought she felt in love?" Asked Odd.

 

Meanwhile...

 

"I'm so nervous" Said Ulrich.

 

"It would be fine" Said Mrs Stern, Ulrich's mother.

 

"She's already here" Said Mr Stern, Ulrich's father.

 

"Oh boy" Said Ulrich and moved on his red bow tie.

 

Wedding music starts.

 

Yumi and her father Takeho walked into the church.

 

"Wow" Said Ulrich and blushed.

 

"She is really beautiful" Said Mr Stern.

 

"I know" said Ulrich. Yumi and her father reached the altar and Takeho left Yumi's arm. Yumi stand next to Ulrich and hold a bouquet. The priest came to them and started the ceremony.

 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" said the priest and kept talking. Yumi started to think on the time with William at the trip. Yumi gets a flashback.

 

_"Give me your hand" said Yumi. William ran and tried to get her hand._

 

_"I..." said William and stretched his arm harder. He could touch her hand and..._

 

_"Got it" said William as he hold Yumi's hand. Yumi pulled him up and he holds on the ladder._

 

_Yumi hold him with one hand on his shirt, so that he doesn't fell down. They were exhausted and breathed loudly. Yumi and William looked while breathing exhausted to each other._

 

_"He looks cute, when he's breathing like that" Thought Yumi._

 

Another flashback came.

 

_Yumi started singing. William stopped and Yumi kept singing._

 

_Day I don’t stop thinking about you_

 

“ _No, no, there really isn’t a day, where...”_ William sings along with Yumi.

 

“ _I ever stop thinking of you”_

 

“ _There is no day….”_ Sang William

 

“ _I stop thinking about you” Sang Yumi._

 

“ _No there isn’t”_

 

“ _Any day where I stop doing that, oh no”_

 

_There is no day, where I stop thinking about you”_ Sang both black haired friends. _“No, no. There isn’t a day, where I really don’t think about you no…….There is no day.”_

 

“ _No there isn’t a day, where...” Sang William._

 

“ _I stop thinking of you…..” Sang both and Yumi lied her head on William’s shoulder, embracing him._

 

_"Oh my gosh, this was so beautiful." thought Yumi and laid her head on Williams shoulder and hugged him. Yumi's phone starts ringing._

 

_"Do you attend it? Asked William._

 

_"I don't want to ruin this moment" Said Yumi._

 

Flashback ends.

 

"Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"Erm...What was the question" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yumi will you have Ulrich to you wedded Husband, to love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

 

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

 

_"Something is wrong with her"_ Thought Ulrich. Yumi was still thinking.

 

"Takeho, what is taking so long?" Asked Akiko.

 

"I don't know, maybe she has to think about it" Said Takeho.

 

"Yumi" Asked Ulrich. "I want to tell you something"

 

"What?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Its something bad" Said Ulrich.

 

"Go on" Said Yumi a bit nervous.

 

"Yesterday, I went with Odd into a disco and... Erm... we drunk too much and at next morning... I woke up in a bed of a woman I never met." Said Ulrich. All the people in the church were shocked.

 

"You slept in a bed with a whore?" Asked Mr Stern loud. Mrs stern faints and fells on Mr Sterns lap.

 

"Yes, I know and I'm really really sorry for that" Said Ulrich.

 

"It's okay Ulrich" Said Yumi. "To be honest, I also have something to tell you."

 

"What?"

 

"I...I... feel in love with William." Said Yumi.

 

"You fell in love with him?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"And you slept with a whore" Said Yumi.

 

"I knew this would happen" Said Akiko and covered her face with her hands.

 

"How could this happen?" Asked Takeho. He stood up and went to Yumi.

 

"Yumi, how did this happen?" Asked Takeho.

 

"It just happen dad, I fell in love during the trip, he was so nice, friendly, oh and when we sang, It's just wow" Said Yumi in a dreamy way.

 

"Your really look like you love him"

 

"Yes, I wish he would be here, so I could tell him..."

 

"Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"What?"

 

"Where is William?" Asked Ulrich.

 

"Oh no, today he and Odd want go back to France and how should we arrive at the airport in time?" Asked Yumi.

 

"We could ask Uncle Toyota" Said Hiroki and walked to her with his uncle

 

"Uncle Toyota?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yes, he has a police car and he said If you want he could drive you there"

 

"I will do everything for you dear" Said the uncle.

 

"So then let's go" Said Yumi.

 

"I come" Said Takeho.

 

"Me too" Said Hiroki. All three ran out of the church and ran to the police car of uncle Toyota.


	12. Never meant to fall in love with you...

Odd and William reached the airport and searched a reception.

 

"Did you already found the reception?" Asked William.

 

"No, but I found cheap tickets as last-minute" Said Odd.

 

"Go on?"

 

"It's from Tokyo to Zurich"

 

"Switzerland?"

 

"I think so" Said Odd. "Aren't they who invented swatch?" Asked Odd and showed William his clock from the swatch brand.

 

"Erm Yes, I think" Said William.

 

"Cool" Said Odd. "Hey should we split up and search for the reception?"

 

"Okay" Said William and both went different ways.

 

Meanwhile Yumi was with Hiroki, Takeho and Uncle Toyota driving in a Nissan Skyline GTR police car on the highway and it had the sirens on.

 

"Uncle, how can you drive so fast without crashing on a car?" Asked Hiroki.

 

"Years of practice" Said the Uncle.

 

"Cool, dad I want to be like uncle Toyota" Said Hiroki.

 

"You know Hiroki, that you have to pass a lot of exams to become a cop here" said Uncle Toyota.

 

"Maybe, I can pass them, right dad?"

 

"Right?" Said Takeho unsure.

 

"I better turn the sirens off, to not attract the people on the airport." Said Uncle Toyota and turned the sirens off.

 

"So Yumi, you go with your dad and Hiroki into the airport and search for William, I stay here and patrol around."

 

"Okay" Said Yumi and the car stopped in front of the airport. Yumi, Hiroki and Takeho ran out of the car and ran into the airport. They were in the airport and started to look around.

 

"Hey there's Odd" Said Hiroki.

 

"Good" Said Yumi. "Is there William?"

 

"No?" Said Hiroki. "I can't see him"

 

"He's alone" Said Takeho.

 

"So I go talk with Odd" Said Yumi and ran to Odd.

 

"Odd!" Exclaimed Yumi.

 

"Yumi?" Asked Odd. "What are you doing here, I thought you and Ulrich are marrying."

 

"Yes, but later we confessed, what happened."

 

"Did he confessed that he..."

 

"That he slept with someone else, yes and I also confessed him, that I fell in love with William."

 

"Wait a minute...D... D... Did you just say, that you fell in love with William?" Asked Odd.

 

"Yes"

 

"But how... where... did you fell in love with him?"

 

"It's a long story, where's William?"

 

"He is already in the terminal" Said Odd. Yumi ran back to her father. Odd went behind her.

 

"He is already in the terminal" Said Yumi to his father.

 

"And what do you want to do?" Asked the father.

 

"Hey" Said Odd. "I have an idea"

 

"Go on" Said Yumi.

 

In the terminal William phoned Odd.

 

"Where are you its time to board, okay, its Swiss, its white and has the Swiss flag on the tail, see you later" William turned the phone off. After 10 minutes it was Williams turn to enter into the gate.

 

"Wish you a pleasant flight" Said a woman on the entrance and gave William the ticket back and William walked in. William walked into the plane and walked to seat 27A. He put his backpack over the plane in the overhead bin and he sat down on his seat. His phone starts to ring. William took the phone.

 

"Oh it’s my dad" Said William and attends the phone.

 

"Hey Dad, I'm in a plane, to Switzerland and later I see how to come back to France, I think yes I didn't go to the wedding, well its a long story I tell you it when I'm home or in Switzerland, okay, thanks, bye" William turns the phone off.

 

"Wait I have to put my phone into..." Said William and his phone gets a message.

 

"Hmm" Said William and opened the message and read it.

 

"I sent a special gift for you"

 

"What kind of gift?" Said William to himself and wrote on a message.

 

"Hey there pretty boy" Said a female voice.

 

"Huh?" Said William and looked at side. He saw Yumi.

 

"Yumi?" Asked William. "W... W... What are you doing here, I...I thought you and Ulrich are getting married."

 

"Why should I marry Ulrich, If I know that I'm in love with you" Said Yumi.

 

"You're in love with..."

 

"You"

 

"Me?" Asked William.

 

"Of course you, you're the only reason I cancelled the wedding and searched Tokyo just to find you"

 

"Well...Erm...And what are you going to do?" Asked William.

 

"I fly with you to Switzerland"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Good" Said William and he and Yumi sat down. "Hey did you see Odd in the..." Yumi placed his point finger on his lips.

 

"He decided to stay for a few days with Yuki" Said Yumi and put her hand down.

 

"Well, Yuki will be happy for having him around her."

 

"Yes"

 

"And I'm happy for having you here" Said William.

 

"Me too William" Said Yumi "Do you know, I never meant to fall in love with you"

 

William looked to Yumi.

 

"I'm glad I did" Said Yumi. William smiled at Yumi and hold his arm on her back and she lean on William. The plane started to roll away from the gate and the captain of the plane talked on the voice box.

 

"ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking we like to welcome you onboard of the Swiss to the flight 1969 to Zurich, our flight time will take 12 hours and 40 minutes and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight"

 

At the airport.

 

"Yumi text me, that she is in the plane and that William looks to have forgive her" Said Takeho.

 

"Good" Said Odd.

 

"Hey where do you go now?" Asked Hiroki.

 

"I don't know, see if there's another ticket to Switzerland, to France or to Italy."

 

"What about your girlfriend?"

 

"Who Yuki?"

 

"Erm Yes"

 

"I could maybe stay with her here and later buy another ticket to France"

 

"And maybe, you could take her to France" Said Takeho.

 

"Yes, but she told she has to stay here"

 

"Okay"

 

"So, if you excuse me, I call a Taxi and drive to her home." Said Odd.

 

"If you want my brother-in-law could drive you there" Said Takeho.

 

"Okay, if it doesn't mind him" Said Odd.

 

"Lets go" Said Takeho and walked with Hiroki and Odd away.


	13. Zurich Airport

Hours passed and the plane of William and Yumi was decent to the Zurich Airport.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin to descent to the Zurich Airport. Currently at the Zurich Airport is it night and a little bit cold. We have certainly enjoyed having you on board today, we hope to see you again real soon, and thanks again for flying with Swiss"

 

"What time is now?" Asked William.

 

"Well, need to set the watch to the time here" Said Yumi and dissembled her watch.

 

"Here is 11 at night"

 

"Like in France"

 

"Do you know which is the nearest Hotel here?" Asked Yumi.

 

"I read a few hours ago in a booklet, that here next to the airport is the Hotel Radisson Blu"

 

"We could overnight there"

 

"Okay"

 

The plane entered in the area of the airport and land on the runway. The spoilers on the plane opened and as the plane touched the runway and slowed the plane down.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please stay on your seat until the light of the seat belts is turned of and let your mobile phones and other electric devices turned off. Until we parked in our park position, please don't forget to take you luggage. We hope you enjoyed our flight to Zurich with Swiss and wish you all a good residence"

 

William and Yumi took the seat belts off and stood up. The other people in the plane were already standing and taking their bags and handbags out of the luggage compartment.

 

"Here is your handbag" Said William and gave Yumi her handbag.

 

"Thanks sweetie" Said Yumi and kissed him at cheek.

 

"Hey do you have another flight ticket to France?" Asked Yumi.

 

"I just bought for going to Switzerland, later at the airport we can buy tickets, or we go by bus or by train" Said William.

 

"Okay"

 

Meanwhile in Yuki's apartment.

 

Someone rings at her door.

 

"Who could that be?" Asked Yuki and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw Odd standing there.

 

"Did you miss me?" Asked Odd.

 

"Odd!" Exclaimed Yuki and jumped on him.

 

"Ah" Said Odd as she land on him.

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"I gave my ticket to someone else and want to spend some days with you"

 

"That's so sweet of you, do you want to come in?"

 

"Why not" Said Odd and entered in her apartment.

 

Back to William and Yumi. They were at the reception of the Raddison Blu Hotel.

 

"So our flight is tomorrow in the evening, right?" Asked Yumi.

 

"Yes" Said William.

 

"So here is the key for you room and wish you a good night" Said the guy on the reception.

 

"Thanks" Said William and walked with William back.

 

"So our rooms number is 49" Said William.

 

"Was für a shöni Frau du hesh" Said a Swiss guy, who walked next to them and kept walking.

 

_"What pretty woman you have"_

 

"What did he say?" Asked Yumi.

 

"He probably said Hi" Said William.

 

"Well, that's a long sentence for hi"

 

"Maybe, he said good evening or so"

 

"Maybe" Said Yumi and kept walking with William until they found their room. The room was at the third floor of the hotel William opened the door with the key and walked in.

 

"Wow" Said William and looked out the window.

 

"Wow" Said Yumi too and looked out the window too. They could see the airport.

 

They saw the airport area with some parked planes and some airport cars driving around and transporting planes, luggage and other stuff.

 

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Yumi and stand in front of William.

 

"I don't know, we could take a little trip around Zurich or go to somewhere here in the near of the..." said William. Yumi pushed him to the bed and he felt lying. Yumi went on him and started to smooch with him passionately. William had his eyes wide open as he looked to Yumi kissing him. He closed his eyes and smooch with her. After some minutes they stopped.

 

"My stomach wants to eat" Said William and Yumi giggled.

 

"Well, I'm hungry too. Lets go eat something"

 

"Yes" Said William and both stood up and walked went out of the room and closed the door.

 

"So what do we eat?" Asked William.

 

"I have no idea, what has the menu?" Said Yumi.

 

"Better meals than on the plane"

 

"Well, that's probably true" Said Yumi and she and William walked along the corridor to the elevators.

 


	14. Wedding Night

Two years later William and Yumi were dating and living together in Williams apartment. Odd and Yuki were also dating and living together in Odds apartment. William and Yumi were at last day before they flight to Japan in Williams parents house having dinner with them.

 

"How was the dinner?" Asked Mrs Dunbar.

 

"It was very good" Said Yumi.

 

"Yeah mum." Said William.

 

"So you guys go tomorrow to Tokyo, right?" Asked Mr Dunbar.

 

"Yes" Said Yumi.

 

"And it’s a nonstop flight, so we don't have to make the same adventure again" Said William.

 

"It would be cool, having this adventure again"

 

"Yes"

 

"And if you excuse me, I have to go to the toilet." Said Yumi and stood up.

 

"Okay" Said Mrs Dunbar. Yumi walked away from the dinner room.

 

"Mum, dad I've got something to say" Said William.

 

"What is it?" Asked Mr Dunbar. William took from his pants two flight tickets.

 

"What do you have in your trousers son?" Asked Mr Dunbar.

 

"Two flight tickets to Tokyo for you and mum" Said William.

 

"For me and your mum, but for what?" Asked Mr Dunbar.

 

Meanwhile at the Ishiyama's.

 

"Wow, this is even better than on a dinner table" Said Akiko, Yumi's mother.

 

"Yes, I would never come to an idea like that" Said Takeho, Yumi's father.

 

"What do you think her reaction will be?" Asked Akiko.

 

"Well, we go in the same plane like her, so we have to wait and see it" Said Takeho.

 

At the next day William, Yumi and their parents were sitting in their plane to Japan.

 

Mr and Mrs Dunbar were sitting in the same row in the middle of the plane. The middle of the plane had 4 seats.

 

"You did only know yesterday, that you son had bought tickets to fly to Japan?" Asked Takeho.

 

"Yes, I was about to say no to going, but as he told what he has planed, I called the work and told my boss about it and he gave me vacation." Said Mr Dunbar.

 

"Well your son told me about that 2 months ago" Said Takeho.

 

William and Yumi were on a row at the side of the plane with 3 seats. The third seat was occupied by Hiroki. Yumi was asleep and Hiroki and William were talking.

 

"When do you do it?" Asked Hiroki.

 

"The flight attendant told me, she had to ask the captain about it and later she would tell me that" Said William.

 

"Okay" Said Hiroki. "Do you think she will say yes?"

 

"I'm not sure" Said William.

 

"Excuse me" Said a flight attendant.

 

"Yes?" Asked William.

 

"You can do it"

 

"Okay" Said William and stood up and walked to the flight attendant. The flight attendant walked forward. William passed in front of Yumi's seat and she woke up.

 

"William?" Asked Yumi.

 

"I'm going to the toilet" Said William and kissed her on the forehead. William walked behind the flight attendant . Yumi stays seated on her seat. William and the flight attendant reached the back of the plane, where the lavatories are and the flight attendant grabbed the microphone of the cabin.

 

"So here you got it" Said the flight attendant.

 

"Thanks" Said William and grab the microphone. He thought for a bit. Yumi was on her seat and she looked back and saw William staying there with the flight attendant.

 

"What the hell is he doing?" She thought. The flight attendant told him, that he could speak.

 

"Yumi Ishiyama" Said William. Yumi looked at him.

 

"I want to tell you something. First I'm happy to be with you together and I love you very much and second"

Some passengers of the plane including Yumi's and Williams parents looked back to William.

 

"Do you want to marry me?" Asked William on the microphone.

 

Yumi couldn't believe what she heard and had to giggle a bit and felt embarrassed. The people who did watch William announcing that started to applause. Yumi stood up and walked to him. She passed next to her parents. Her mother was applauding and her father gave her a thumb up. Yumi gave two thumbs up and smiled and kept walking. As she was some rows of seats away from William, she ran and hugged him. The flight attendant hold the microphone in front of her mouth.

 

"Yes, William I will!" Said Yumi. William took a dark-red box of his vest and opened it. In the box was a wedding ring. He took it out and put it on Yumi's ring finger. Yumi looked so happy to her ring and she kissed William. The passengers of the plane started applauding more.

 

"I'm proud of you son" Said Mr Dunbar excited.

 

"James, I never saw you so exited" Said Mrs Dunbar.

 

"I'm so happy, that they will marry" Said Akiko.

 

"Where will the wedding be?" Asked Takeho.

 

"Well they could marry in Notre Dame" Said Mrs Dunbar.

 

"Yes, this church is very beautiful" Said Akiko.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here speaks the captain, I just want to congratulate those two who did engaged on board and wish them good luck together."

 

"Thank you" Said William and Yumi at the microphone at the same time.

 

"And, where do we do our wedding?" Asked William.

 

"I don't know in Japan, in France or in Great Britain" Said Yumi.

 

"And how about our honeymoon?"

 

"Wow, there a lot of beautiful places here around the world, but everything has his time"

 

Some months later, William and Yumi did married in France in the church of Notre Dame. All family members and friends of Yumi and William went see the wedding and even Vladimir and the woman with the baby were present on the wedding. At night Yumi and William were surprised as they saw them.

 

"Hey" Said Vladimir.

 

"Hey Vladimir, you came see the wedding too?" Ssked William.

 

"Not only me"

 

"Hey" Said the woman with the baby.

 

"Hey you're here too, oh and look at you my little guy" Said William. The baby, that is now a toddler giggled.

 

"privet" Said the toddler.

 

"Aww" Said Yumi "He's so adorable"

 

"And he looks like he can speak" Said William.

 

"Yes, but only Russian" Said the woman. "And so, you told me about two years ago, you were just friends. What did mean to you just friends?" asked the woman.

 

"Well, I realized that I fell completely in love with William and at the wedding I confessed that and went back to him and now, we are married" Said Yumi.

 

"Ah very nice" Said the woman.

 

"Hey William, do you want to dance?" Asked Yumi.

 

"I'm not good at it" Said William.

 

"Come on" Said Yumi and pulled him with her.

 

"Look at them" Said Aelita.

 

"They are so cute together" Said Jeremie.

 

"Hey who had the idea of putting white loops with the date of the wedding and the name of William and Yumi?" Asked Mr Dunbar.

 

"That was me Sir" Said Yuki.

 

"It's very nice"

 

"Thanks Sir"

 

"You can call me James"

 

"Okay"

 

"If you excuse me, I have to tell them something" Said James and walked to William and Yumi.

 

"See you're doing it great" Said Yumi.

 

"Yumi, William" Said James.

 

"Hey Dad" Said William.

 

"Hi James" Said Yumi.

 

"I just want to introduce you him, this is Alexander Dupont, he is a house salesman"

 

"Hi" Said Alexander"

 

"Hi" Said William and Yumi.

 

"Well, I and James know us since the college and I owe him something"

 

"Yes" Said William.

 

"He said if you guys want, I could show you some houses in Paris and if you like one I make discount on the house you guys want to buy"

 

"Really, that's great" Said Yumi.

 

"Yes" Said William.

 

"So here's my card, call me, when you are interested" Said Alexander and gave Yumi and William his card.

 

"Thanks" Said William.

 

"Well, I have to go. Wish you all a good night" Said Alexander and left.

 

"Goodnight" Said Yumi and William.

 

"Looks like our life is starting very good" Said William.

 

"Yes, we have almost everything we wanted, almost" Said Yumi.

 

"Almost?" Asked William.

 

"Yes, Almost"

 

"What ever you want, I will do everything to make you happy"

 

"Well, what's about having a family?" Asked Yumi.

 

"You mean, you and me and a baby?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Well, okay if this makes you happy" Said William and pulled Yumi to him. "I will be happy too"

 

"Oh William" Said Yumi and kissed him.

 

After the kiss, they went dancing and were happy for the party they had. Aelita and Jeremie were dancing together and Odd and Yuki too. Yumi and Williams parents were talking about the party. They all enjoyed the party and the wedding of William and Yumi.


End file.
